


now you gonna take me there

by rainstxrmkisses



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Strength Kink, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: Yeosang knew he was small. Whenever another member would tease him about it, he'd always get huffy and blow it off, but in reality size differences turned him on so much it hurt.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 224





	now you gonna take me there

Yeosang knew he was small. It was no secret. Most of the other members towered over him, and somehow even Hongjoong and Wooyoung made him look tiny. 

Whenever another member would tease him about it, he'd always get huffy and blow it off, but in reality size differences turned him on so much it hurt. He's had an embarrassing amount of fantasies about the other members holding him down like it's nothing, unable to resist anything they do. He wants to be fucked like he's just a doll, just a tiny plaything for the members to mess around with.

Of course, Yeosang would never in a million years admit that. So when Yunho spends an entire live holding him in one place, it makes him weak in the knees. Every time he tries to get up and Yunho wouldn't let him, he has to bite down his moans. Yunho didn't even have to try to keep him in place, and it was making Yeosang painfully hard. 

As soon as the live ends, Yeosang rushes to the restroom, trying to hide his obvious boner. He’s in the process of splashing his face with cold water when he feels someone come up behind him. He whips around and comes face to face with none other than Yunho. Yeosang squeaks, causing Yunho to smirk slightly. 

“Something wrong, Yeosang?” Yunho asks sweetly, leaning down into Yeosang’s space.

“N-no?” Yeosang breathes, shifting so Yunho can't feel him getting harder from the gentle pressure the other boy is using to keep him against the counter.

“Then what's this?” Yunho asks, hand sliding down to trace lightly over the outline of Yeosang’s dick.

“uhm-” Yeosang starts but he’s cut off by Yunho pressing his fingers to Yeosang’s lips.

“Is the way i'm holding you turned you on, Yeosang?” Yunho asks quietly, punctuating the question by harshly palming Yeosang through his entirely too tight jeans. Yeosang lets out a choked moan, and Yunho smirks again.

“Oh? You like it when you're powerless, hm?” Yunho continues, pressing hard on Yeosang’s cock. “I asked you a question, baby boy.” Yunho snaps when Yeosang doesn't answer. 

“Yes, I-I like it.” Yeosang manages choke out. His brain is short circuiting, hyper aware of one of Yunho’s hands gripping his arm and the other on his dick.

“I wanna year you say it, Yeosangie.” Yunho says sweetly. “or I'll stop.” 

“No, please!” Yeosang whimpers. “I-I like it when you overpower me. I-I like being s-smaller.”

“That's a good boy.” Yunho says.

Yunho leans down and smashes his lips against Yeosang’s, kissing him messily and hard. It's almost all tongue, and teeth follows soon after. Yeosang feels like Yunho is swallowing him, and he loves it. When Yunho finally pulls away, Yeosang is gasping for breath. Yunho migrates down to Yeosang’s neck, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses down to his collarbones. He sucks a bruise right under the bone, where his shirt could still cover it easily. Yeosang moans embarrassingly loud at the feeling of Yunho’s lips on his body and his skin feels like it's on fire.

The next thing he knows, Yeosang is being flipped and folded over the bathroom counter, his pants and boxers pulled down his thighs. Yunho has Yeosang's wrists in one hand, pressed against his back, and the other is lightly caressing Yeosang’s ass.

“Do you like knowing I can do whatever I want to you, Yeosangie?” Yunho whispers, leaning down to Yeosang’s ear. 

Yeosang lets out a strangled moan, but when he doesn't verbally answer, Yunho delivers a solid slap to Yeosang’s exposed cheeks and Yeosang  _ yelps. _

“Answer me, baby boy.” Yunho demands, but rubs circles where he slapped Yeosang nonetheless.

“I-I like it, Yunho, I like it a lot!” Yeosang cries out, squirming in Yunho’s hold.

“Good boy. You're learning.” Yunho smiles. “Let's have some fun, shall we?” Yunho presses two fingers to Yeosang's lips. “Suck.” 

Yeosang obliges, swirling his tongue around the digits and sucking lightly. Yunho presses his fingers down on Yeosang’s tongue, making him gag slightly. Yeosang likes the feeling of Yunho’s fingers in his mouth an embarrassing amount, and he's glad he's pressed up against the counter so Yunho can't see his raging boner.

Yunho takes his fingers out of Yeosang’s mouth, and teases Yeosang’s hole with the slicked digits. Yeosang whines and wiggles his ass against his fingers, throwing his dignity out the window. 

“Someone's needy, hm?” Yunho chuckles.

“Don't tease me, Yunho, please!” Yeosang whines, trying to push back onto Yunho’s fingers.

“Well, when you ask me like that…” Yunho slowly inserts a finger into Yeosang’s hole, and Yeosang lets out a high pitched moan. 

Yunho works his finger in and out of Yeosang before adding a second, and soon a third. By the time Yeosang is nice and stretched, he's a whimpering mess under Yunho. He's probably drooling, but he doesn't care. He can feel Yunho’s long fingers deep inside him and the death grip Yunho has on him, pushing him into the sink counter, is making his head spin. When Yunho slides his fingers out Yeosang whines loudly at the loss.

“You're such a needy little thing, aren't you?” Yunho chuckles.

“Please, please, please, Yunho!” Yeosang pleads, pushing his hips back in an attempt to get Yunho to do  _ something. _

“Please what, baby? you have to tell me what you want, Yeosangie.” Yunho says. Yeosang turns bright red and whines deep in his throat. Yunho delivers another slap to Yeosang’s ass, this time gripping it and kneading into his soft flesh. “Beg for it, Yeosangie. or i'll leave you here like this for someone else to find.” 

“Y-Yunho, please fuck me! Please ruin me, i-i need your cock so bad!” Yeosang begs after pausing for a second, his last shred of shame disappearing. 

“That's a good boy.” Yunho says smugly, unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants and boxers down just enough to pull his cock out. 

Yunho wastes no time and pushes in all the way, letting out a punched out moan. Yeosang immediately feels fuller than he could have ever dreamed of. He knew Yunho was packing but he didn't know it was like  _ this.  _

“Y-Yunho, you're so  _ big.”  _ Yeosang moans, wiggling back onto Yunho experimentally. 

“And you're so fucking tight, baby. even after stretching, holy fuck, Yeosang.” Yunho breathes. 

Yunho pulls out slowly, watching his own cock slide out of Yeosang’s tight heat before slamming back in. Yeosang cries out and lets his head drop, eyes practically rolling into the back of his head. Yunho starts to set a steady pace, the force of his thrusts rocking Yeosang back and forth against the counter. 

Suddenly, Yunho grabs Yeosang’s hair and forces his head up. Yeosang can now see himself in the mirror, and Yeosang can't lie, it's hot. His face is flushed pink and his hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat. His lips are swollen and red, parted with breathlessness. behind him, Yunho looks deadly. his eyes are dark with lust and his hair is as sweaty as Yeosang’s, just messy enough to light a fire in Yeosang’s belly. 

“I want you to look at yourself being fucked, Yeosangie. I want you to watch yourself as I ruin you.” Yunho says, making fierce eye contact with Yeosang through the mirror.

Yeosang nods as best he can with Yunho’s grip on his hair, and Yunho smirks in satisfaction. He starts slamming into Yeosang again, still holding onto Yeosang’s hair, and Yeosang is forced to watch himself be shoved up against the counter over and over again, a stream of broken moans and whines falling out of his mouth. 

“I’m close, c-close, Yunho, please can i come please p-please!” Yeosang begs, barely able to voice a coherent thought. 

“Go ahead, baby, you've been so good for me.” Yunho grunts, continuing to snap his hips into Yeosang. 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Yeosang chants, and after a few more thrusts from Yunho, Yeosang cums with a cry. 

He's always wondered what his o-face looked like, and now he knows, thanks to Yunho. Yeosang shameless stares at himself as Yunho continues to fuck him, chasing his own orgasm. He can definitely see drool on his chin, and he almost hums when he sees the hickey Yunho left earlier. 

“Oh fuck, i'm cumming, baby!” Yunho groans, yanking on Yeosang’s hair again, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Yeosang feels himself fall apart as the overstimulation starts to unwind him. Yunho pulls out right as he cums, painting Yeosang’s exposed ass in white. Yeosang finally falls flat against the counter, spent. He vaguely notices Yunho grabbing some paper towels to try his best to clean Yeosang up. Yunho carefully pulls Yeosang’s pants up for him, and gently helps him stand. Yeosang hums in satisfaction when Yunho pulls him close to his side.

“We have to go back soon, don't we?” Yeosang asks, already knowing the answer.

“We should,” Yunho starts.

“I hear a but in there.”

“But, we could just skip dance practice and cuddle? We can just say we're not feeling well.” Yunho says.

“Do you really think they'll believe both of us are sick?” Yeosang asks incredulously.

“No, but seonghwa and hongjoong do it all the time. The staff just go with it most of the time, we all deserve a break every once and a while.” Yunho says matter-of-factly. 

“Good point. let's go.” Yeosang agrees.

They still end up taking the less traveled hallways, just for their own peace of mind. They walk back to the dorms hand in hand, Yeosang leaning practically all his body weight in Yunho. 

When they get to the dorm, they immediately move to Yunho’s room, and shed their shoes and various clothing items, getting under the covers together. It takes them all but five minutes for sleep to pull them under.

They're not woken up until several hours later when Seonghwa barges into their room, yelling about missed practice.

“Yah, where were you two? We learned a whole new part today!” 

“Hyungs, where-” Jongho walks in after Seonghwa but quickly averts his eyes. “Oh my god, my virgin eyes!”

“Both of you out!” Yeosang shrieks, teaching over to throw a sock at them.

“Virgin my ass.” San says at the same time, walking by the door to Yunho’s room.

“I hate all of you!” Jongho exclaims, shaking his head as he closes the door behind him and Seonghwa.

Yunho and Yeosang exchange a look once everyone is gone, and immediately burst into laughter. 

“There's never any privacy in this household.” Yeosang says while still trying to quiet his laughter.

“That's for sure.” Yunho agrees, shaking his head. 

“Shower with me?” Yeosang asks, realizing they're both still gross from their earlier  _ activity. _

“Of course, baby.” Yunho replies, getting out of bed and following Yeosang’s lead to the bathroom.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey look at that mother shameless smut! this one was based on a thread fic i did on my twt uwu


End file.
